


Sleeping Beauty

by IsisKitsune



Series: Among Vampires and Androids [18]
Category: Almost Human, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Vampire, John Kennex is Leonard McCoy, M/M, Vampire!John, Vampires, post Almost Human
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-10
Updated: 2014-01-10
Packaged: 2018-01-08 06:44:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1129553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsisKitsune/pseuds/IsisKitsune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It'd been nearly a hundred and fifty years since Detective John Kennex was able to hold his partner</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleeping Beauty

**Author's Note:**

> I had no intention to cross this into Star Trek, it just sort of happened.

Dorian gasped as his eyes blinked back open, “John?” He scanned around, blinking at a very odd creature looking down at him with black eyes.

“About time you woke up,” Dorian jumped at the unknown voice, and hand as it rested on his chest. “Easy there son, I’m not gonna hurt ya.”

“Where’s John?” Dorian sat up slowly, noting the slight tug from a cable attached to his arm. “Where am I?” A ship came to mind, at least they were moving.

“You’re aboard the Enterprise. A star ship.”

Dorian blinked, eyes flickering color softly when the cable was removed. “Star ship?”

“Yeah,” Dorian’s eyes seemed distant as he scanned the area thoroughly. “Scotty to McCoy.”

_“McCoy, I’m wrist deep in something, can it wait?”_

“Your friend’s awake.” Dorian winced at the sound of metal clattering and smirked at the oddly accented voice telling someone to take over for him. “He’s asking for someone called John.”

_“I’ll be right down, just keep Dorian calm until I get there. McCoy out.”_

-

“Scotty, I have a favor to ask you,” the engineer blinked up at the doctor, rubbing his eyes and trying to look alert in the middle of a graveyard shift he’d been stuck with since his replacement was out sick. It took another few eye rubs for him to accept that, yeah, that was Dr. McCoy carrying a rather large storage container over his shoulder like it was nothing more than a book bag.

“Yeah? What can I do for you this evening doctor?”

“I have a… friend, and I need some help to get him back online.”

“Online?” Scotty stood and tried to stile a yawn as McCoy set the storage container in front of him and unfastened the latches. “What type a friend ya got there doc?”

“Scotty, meet Dorian,” the container opened to show what looked like a body curled up, the only thing off was the wide open blacked out eyes.

“Is that what I think it is? A DRN? They’re _antiques._ Where the hell did you get your hands on one, and in such good condition?”

“I’ve had him for a long time. Can you fix him or not?”

“I don’t see any problems with him. Unless something happened to fry his positronic.”

“He was hit with something similar to an EMP.” Scotty winced and turned a sympathetic eye toward the dormant DRN. “How long do you think it will take?”

“If ya just wanted him operational, days. If ya want him restored to what he was, all files and memories, it could take years with what little I have here.”

“Just tell me the moment he wakes up.”

“On it doctor.”

-

Dorian’s eyes would not stop roving over every inch of the bridge, blue has not stopped circulating across his cheek since the moment he stepped out of the lift. “Fascinating.” Even his curiosity didn’t keep him from noticing the eye roll Dr. McCoy did at that. He smiled at the stoic faced man in blue. “You’re not human, are you?”

“Half, Vulcan is my other heritage.” Dorian was still beaming as he glance around, scanning the other humans in the room, feeling a little disappointed that they were all human.

“We made contact while I was out?” McCoy nodding, smirking. “Damn, I missed it.”

“Don’t beat yourself up about it,” Dorian smiled at McCoy.

“So, how on earth did you end up in space John?”

“John,” at least 4 voices echoed.

“He keeps mistaking me for my great-too many to count- grandfather. Strong family resemblance. It’s Leonard McCoy.”

Dorian blinked and shook his head, taking the hint. “Sorry Leonard.”

“It’s alright, you’ll get use to it.”

“What are we going to make of this, DRN?”

“Dorian, please,” Spock blinked at the android interrupting him. “And, I’d really like to stay and work with Jo-, Leonard.”

Kirk’s brow crept upward as he smirked at the two now standing a bit closer than they needed. “Fine by me.”

Spock blinked hard, “Captain, we have an unknown, unauthorized weapon on board.”

“Who can hear you and doesn’t like being referred to as a weapon.” McCoy was grinning at Dorian.

“Yes, well, you’re still unauthorized.”

“Let Bones keep the poor guy. At least until our next port. By then, if he’s deemed a threat we’ll deal with him. But if he’s not, he can stick around.”

Spock didn’t look convinced but McCoy threw an arm over Dorian’s shoulder and started rambling and leading him off the bridge.

“God, you have no idea how much I’ve missed you,” McCoy pinned Dorian against the wall the moment the doors shut.

“How long was I out this time?”

“Too long, way too long,” McCoy held his partner close and finally relaxed.


End file.
